ChallengesMore explained poll choises
by NamikazePirate
Summary: Basically a more explained version of the poll on my profile while also giving you some ideas if you wanna write something but have a bit of a writers block. Hopefully the stories you write are yaoi... Anyway. Message me or leave a review if you adopt any of these, I'll gladly read them, favourite and follow them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or DBZ. **

Sauza, Jeice and Supreme Kai get reincarnated into the bodies of Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto.

This would probably be more of a crack story. A joke. No pairings.

Supreme Kai/Shin - Naruto

Sauza - Sasuke

Jeice - Sakura/Sakurai (If you want I can/you can if you take this challenge genderbend Sakura into Sakurai)

Also. Jeice reincarnates after Vegeta kills him, Sauza reincarnates after Piccolo kills him and Supreme Kai reincarnates after Buu is killed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

Smarter and kinda OP Naruto.

Basically another one of those Strong/Smart Naruto stories. Also, Naruto prefers Namikaze instead of Uzumaki and looks different. I'm thinking red, slittled, Kyuubi like eyes instead of those whisker marks, pale skin and hair that goes from deep crimson at the roots, to red, orange, yellow and at the tips - white. For the pairing I'm thinking either a yaoi harem like pairing of Naruto x Shisui x Male!Ino x Kurama or just Naruto x Shisui. Bashing of team 7 (Kakashi only a bit, I'm chill with him) and the council if possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or DBZ. **

Gohan in Naruto's universe right after defeating Cell.

Just like it sounds. Gohan defeats cell and while he's falling he gets transported into the Narutoverse by a beam of light. Powers intact and I'm thinking that he should get there right before the wave mission.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or DBZ. **

Cell sealed in Naruto along with Kurama.

Once again. Just what it sounds like. Cell-chan gets transported into Narutoverse when Gohan Kamehameha's his ass and falls onto the Kyuubi so Minato accidentally messed up the seal when he sees and weird bug man on top of the Kyuubi so not only does he seal the android and bijuu but also himself so this technically counts as Naruto growing up with a dad. Smarter and stronger Naruto due to Minato and Cell.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

Sabo and Luffy time traveling to the past to save Ace.

Exactly what it sound like once more. Only this time.. I'm planning to give them wings. Sabo gets two pairs of angel like wings (Before you ask.. Butterflies have two pairs of wings too) and Luffy gets the same but Dragon wings. Pairings? Sabo x Ace and Luffy x Coby (Yaoi. No genderbending.) also, they replace their younger selves around thriller bark, maybe after that. How do they travel? Cliché both lose everything, find the time time fruit, split it and eat it despite both being Devil Fruit users and go to the past having those wings as side effects.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

Tarantula Naruto.

Now this is more interesting. Let's start the story with a cliché of our lil four year old Naru-kun running from villagers after being kicked out of the orphanage on his birthday. He runs into the forest of death and starved, huge tarantulas attack him and leave him almost dead. Kurama heals him up but there's DNA from the tarantulas left in his bloodstream. Kurama doesn't notice it and because of the rabid healing the DNA merges and our of Naruto's back grows eight huge tarantula like legs. Fully functional. I know it makes little sense but it's fanfiction. Also, tarantula summons.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. **

Abused Frieza who isn't bad and later gets accepted into the Z Warriors.

Now THIS. THIS is something that will be difficult. I'm talking about completely changing Frieza. Let's start from the "Destroying Planet Vegeta.". Cooler did that. He was starting to fear the legend of the Super Saiyan. He also took his little brother along because he was too gentle and soft hearted like their mother. Cooler wanted to make Frieza he him and their father King Cold. The plan didn't work. He even found out that Frieza let a few saiyans escape. Furious he and his father beat him up for that.

Years later Cooler finds out about the dragon balls (Same as cannon.). He takes poor Frieza along too (Also, like Cooler Frieza by now is constantly in his fourth form because he has so much power he can't detransform) to try and show him how to be like him and Cold.

Of course shit happens but instead of Goku defeating Frieza he defeats Cooler with Frieza's help.

(Also, how Frieza looks is basically the same Frieza from DBZ but more white, the shiny purple places are green and the eyes are seafoam green. Also black lips.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:I don't own neither Naruto or Danganronpa. **

Izuru, Nagito and Junko from Danganronpa get reincarnated into the bodies of Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura.

Nagito - Naruto

Izuru - Sasuke

Junko - Sakura

Junko gets reincarnated into Sakura when she dies in Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc

Nagito gets reincarnated when he dies in Super Danganronpa Goodbye Despair

And I honestly don't know about Izuru. You choose.

It's just another crack idea honestly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

A retelling of One Piece with a different Luffy. (Extra crewmembers like Nojiko, Monet and Miss Valentines. No not harem, just girls that should've been more recognised. Also, probably I'll make Monet male to pair her/him with Luffy.)

Okay. Now this is a huge idea (For me. If you're a talented writer this is kinda easy. Also, kinda not my idea, one writer wrote a start to this and deleted it shortly after so I'm adopting it. Also adding stuff so you could take this as a challenge.).

Basically. Luffy's father is Dragon like cannon but his mother is a Celestial Dragon. There's a myth that if a D and a Celestial Dragon will have a Child that Child will have the characteristics of a dragon with a few special powers (Wings, tail, horns, fangs, claws, eyes. Powers depend on the character of the child).

Saint Fionela wanted a special slave. She heard of the legend. Besides, if the slave would be her own child, then, that meant that they would never run away. So when she heard that a D, Dragon, is on the island she pretended to be a kind a gentle person. Dragon, still young was fooled.

They later had a child however, Dragon had to leave.

That was perfect for Fionela. She branded our poor Luffy and threw him to the slaves. He lived there, being forced to tidy the house, sing and dance for his own mother, being rewarded only rotting scraps food for three years before running away. Now the time line.

0 ~ 3 Years with his Mother.

3 ~ 6 Years with the Whitebeard pirates.

6 ~ 7 Years with Mihawk

A few months with Makino and Red Haired Pirates.

7 ~ 14 Years DanDan/Treehouse/ASL Pirates

14 ~ 17 Years with the Revolutionaries

17+ Straw Hat Pirates.

Pairings? Sabo x Ace if possible and either Male!Monet x Luffy or Coby x Luffy. (Male!Monet x Katakuri is welcome)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. **

Coby time travels to the past and joins Luffy's crew.

Once again, pretty self explanatory. Coby watches the world crumble, Akainu with the marines teaming up with Blackbeard of all fkin people to destroy the Straw Hat Pirates, watching Luffy die in front of him, unable to help and Traveling to Raftel to accomplish Luffy's dream, finding the one use Time Time fruit, traveling to the past and joining Luffy. Probably Luffy x Coby Yaoi just because we need more LuCo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

Naruto being able to see Indra's and Ashura's ghosts.

I think it's pretty obvious. Inspired by Halcyon Days is pretty much the same concept. Only that Naruto can see and hear them clearly and later on in the story Naruto becomes the shared reincarnation of both Ashura and Indra.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

Another tailed beast that has formed from the remnants of the ten tails after Hagaromo and his brother defeated it and many years later it was sealed into Ace Namikaze (My oc also known as Anbu in Butterfly Effect). The barely alive survivor of the Uzumaki clan managed to get the baby to the gate of the Konoha village and died, the sealing taking too much out of him. Ace is about the same age as Naruto.

The beast isn't know, the only one's that know about it are the Uzumaki who died a bit after sealing it into Ace, Ace himself, Inoicgi, Hokage and anyone else who is told about it.

The beast's name is Gine, it's/he's male. (To know how it looks go over to my story Butterfly Effect. It's on the cover photo.) Gine is kind and gentle however I was being attacked and panicked, making the Uzumaki think that is was aggressive.

Now Ace. Is you'll take this idea as a challenge then you need to know about him you can also use him for yourself but please note the readers that he's not yours but you have permission to use him. For Naruto stories I call him either Ace Namikaze or Kamikaze (Namikaze only if the plot is okay with it) While in One Piece stories he's Anbu Namikaze. His actual name is Ace Namikaze. If you want to see how he looks go to my profile, he's my profile picture with his signature clothes.

Name: Ace Namikaze (Anbu Namikaze, Ace Kamikaze)

Age: 16 (If the plot isn't okay, you're able to change it)

Weight: 40 kilograms.

Height: 2.30 meters.

Tone: Pale, almost white (but not as much as Sai from Naruto)

Body build: Lean, long legs, not too muscular, slim waist but strong. Strong and agile.

Eye color: seafoam green, no pupils. Also, the tips of his long eyelashes are dark cyan.

Hair color and length: Black hair with a few white and green streaks. His hair is a bit shorter than Itachi's and you can see how he keeps it in my profile pic.

Likes: Napping, Dango, Takoyaki, Crepes, Teriyaki, Sake, Kvass, feminine clothing (but not dresses), freedom, sparring.(doubt it's important but here are the animals he likes A LOT: Maned wolves, jackalopes, huskies, cats, wolves, foxes and fennecs, snakes, sugar gliders, tarantulas, those cloud foxes from One Piece and phoenixes)

Dislikes: Coffee, pork, bacon and any other kind of pig meat, dogs (Exept Huskies), situations where he's the _only_ logical one, restarted ideas that somehow actually work, moments when people mistake him for a girl (Happens a lot), rape, abusive people, flies and mosquitos.

(You can change his likes and dislikes a bit if the plot requires it)

I think that's it? Probably. I'll add something of I remember.

Also, he's gay. I don't care if you make him uke, seke or seme but he is gay. Don't genderbend him. Either he's with a guy (or multiple guys) or he's single.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

Inspired by Sealkeeper: He Who Binds. A story of a much more serious Naruto who has a group more secret than root. (I'll add Ace (My OC) but only if you want)

Like said ^Here it's inspired by Sealkeeper: He Who Binds (Awesome fic, go read it though one problem... They made kyuubi female... Goddammit.). Mine is a little different. No Kushina or Naruko, male Kurama. Instead of the Wolves it's Shadow. The boss is Naruto of course and the members are Sasuke, Male!Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Sai, Gaara, Haku, Kimimaru, Shisui, Yagura and by extention, Shukaku, Isobu and Kurama. Naruto prefers Namikaze and he's much more calm and collected. Haku is male in this fic. Also, my thoughts on the tail beast genders (Which will probably never change for me)

Shukaku - Male

Matatabi - Female

Isobu - Male

Son Goku - Male

Kokou - Female

Saiken - Female

Chomei - Female

Gyuki - Male

Kurama - Male.


End file.
